


In the Silent Hours of the Night

by waybystarlight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Between the Wizarding Wars, F/M, Facebook: Hermione's Haven, Hermione's Personal Library 2020, Minor Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, No major plot changes, Remus deserves love, Think of the wars as fixed points, Time Travel, Time Turner (Harry Potter), Tonks sends Hermione back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waybystarlight/pseuds/waybystarlight
Summary: Hermione Granger, flung back into time has found comfort in the arms of our favorite bookish lycanthrope. Their time is limited, so they must decide how they will spend it.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Nymphadora Tonks, Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40
Collections: Hermione's Personal Library 2020





	In the Silent Hours of the Night

Hermione pushed her long curls to the side as she leaned forward over her knees. He normally kept her nightmares away, but her body didn’t always understand it. It seemed tonight would be another of insomnia. Turning, Hermione gazed down at the sandy hair young man lying next to her, sleeping soundly despite the light of the moon nearing her zenith that streamed in through their window. His deep breaths became a sacred rhythm to her. She traced his body; the sheet that had been covering him dipped low allowing her to catalog all the scars he’d already acquired, and noting the large, still missing ones that would mar his skin in the years to come. His face turned toward her in his sleep, as if searching for her.

Knowing that she’d been staring for far too long, she slid out of bed before she could wake him with her gaze. In the kitchen she reached into the pantry, and pulled out milk, chocolate, and sugar—a nightly ritual, at this point. She tapped the large cup lightly, and had the milk steaming in seconds. Moments later, long, scarred arms wrapped around her waist. A scratchy chin nuzzled into the side of her neck. “Make enough to share?” his voice, still husky with sleep, made her heart beat faster, unable to comprehend the sheer rightness, and wrongness, of this moment.  
“Don’t I always? Though this time I was hoping that you’d keep sleeping, you need all your strength for tomorrow night.” He simply pressed a soft, slow kiss to her cheek, which turned into a smile as she stirred in an extra spoonful of the drinking chocolate.

“And miss out on you and chocolate? You know those are my two favorite things in the world. Not even Queen Mab could lure me away.” Snorting, they climbed over to the window seat, her curled up in his arms with their hot chocolate set to the side while they stared out at the stars.

Cracking the window just enough, she snuggled deeper into his embrace as they shared their late night together. The quiet noises of the forest, the absolute stunning beauty of the night sky above them, and her lover’s arms around her were nothing less than perfection. She found the constellations that had brought her comfort when she’d been on guard hunting for horcruxes: Orion, with Sirius within it, Andromeda, and Pegasus. Turning to gaze at the moon, the soft light illuminating the world below, tonight even Hermione could admit to its beauty when it wasn’t torturing the man she loved. _Loved_.

The realization shot through to her core. She felt sick. And elated. And terrified. Love? When had this become love? This feeling felt like she’d always known it, yet completely new at the same time. Closing her eyes, Hermione huffed a small laugh. It had taken one time turner, two matching cardigans, several vague notes, fifteen books, and three weeks to fall in love with Remus Lupin.  
Hermione wasn’t sure if she was more upset because she felt like she was betraying the memory of one of her best friends who had died married to this man, or that it was Tonk’s fault she was here almost twenty years in the past, and wrapped in his arms no less, to begin with. Remus bent down and gave a gentle kiss to the top of her shoulder, and she melted once again. Somehow, everything in this moment was so right. So impossibly right.

With a sudden fierceness, Hermione realized she didn’t want to keep it to herself. She’d just been tortured and almost died in a war; he’d lost all his friends—his found family—in one. If anyone deserved what they were feeling right now, with all their sharp, broken edges, it was them.

He was drawing lazy patterns on her arm when she spoke, her voice somehow quiet, despite the tumult of her thoughts, “Remus?” He hummed in response, and with a deep breath she plunged on. “I know, I know that it’s been too fast. Everything the last few weeks has been so overwhelming, and I just—I want to say this hurts-” quickly he turned her sideways in his lap, turning her watery amber eyes up to look into his.

“What? Wha-” but she silenced him, sliding her lips softly, gently, almost sorrowfully over his.

“It hurts, this feeling, being with you. But, God, Remus whatever this pain is, if I never got to do anything else in the world, I would be happy to die here loving you.”

The silence echoed for a heartbeat. Then his lips crushed to hers, hot, fast, demanding. “Merlin, I love you.” He gasped out in between brutal attacks to her lips. Pulling back, he rested his forehead against hers. “I don’t understand it either, I’ve only known you three weeks and somehow, somehow Jeanie, love, you’ve made me feel again. Everything I’ve ever loved in my life has been taken away from me. I still, I’m still hollow in places. I know that I’ve hurt you, and Godric knows I don’t deserve you. But I promise I love you, and I’ll love you with everything my broken heart can give you.” Tears were streaming down her face, as she heard his declaration.

“If we’ve only got one thing, I’m glad we have us.” With a deep breath she smiled as Remus gently brushed away her tears. “I love you.”

“Say it again.”

Giggling, she began peppering his face with kisses, “I. Love. You. Remus. Lupin.” Ending with her last kiss on his lips, “And I’ll love you for as long as I possibly can.”


End file.
